The present disclosure relates generally to convertible chilled stowage compartments in aircraft.
Aircraft can include multiple galleys to store food and beverages on the aircraft. The food and beverages are typically stored in galley carts which are transported to the aircraft and stored in refrigerated compartments or zones in the galleys. A refrigeration system is provided to supply cooled air to the cooling compartments. The galleys occupy cabin space, reducing the amount of space available for revenue generating passenger seats. As such, the number of galleys and size of the galleys tends to be as limited as possible to maximize the number of passenger seats. However, in some aircraft, the amount of galley space may be insufficient. For example, on long flights a greater amount of food and beverages may be needed. Additionally, some return airports do not have sufficient catering service so additional food and beverages may be needed for the return flight. However, such additional perishable food and beverage storage space may not be needed on every flight.